Chapter 1: A, Like Asshole C, Like Champion
Chapter 1: A, Like Asshole C, Like Champion is the first chapter of Shadow Warrior (2013). Synopsis Lo Wang tries to escape from Mizayaki's compound and makes an unlikely alliance. Storyline Lo Wang wakes up in a cage but repeatedly loses consciousness. He witnesses Crawlers attacking and killing Mizayaki's men. He then sees a Whisperer picking up a katana and then dropping it back to the ground. After fully recovering his consciousness, Lo Wang picks up the dropped katana and escapes from the cage. He then finds a revolver on a dead guard and takes it. After going outside, Wang is attacked by a group of Crawlers. He manages to kill them and then goes into a burning building. The floor breaks under him and he falls to the first floor, getting severely injured in the process. There, Wang witnesses Hoji watching Mizayaki die. Hoji reveals that the sword was taken and offers his help to Lo Wang in retrieving it. He agrees and Hoji in return grants Wang a healing ability. They reach Wang's car and go after the Whisperer, who took the sword. Walkthrough Walkthrough Secrets # As soon as the intro sequence ends and you exit your car, head directly to your right (when facing the building). Across the koi ponds you should find a break in the bamboo. Follow the stream down to where it drops off to find a statue. # In the same koi pond as above there is a small waterfall. Walk into the waterfall and you will be in a retro area. Here you will find a statue. # In the Prologue, after the second fight, there is an arcade machine in the back hall; across from it is a secret statue. # After leaving the house, walk straight to the bamboo forest. When near bamboo forest, turn right and walk until you notice an opening to the forest to your left. Walk through the opening into a cave. At the cave there's one Crawler and a secret. # After leaving the burning building, walk straight to the building in front of you. Go to the right window and shoot a barrel inside the room. The barrel explosion will open the door to the building in which you will find a secret. # After leaving the burning building, head straight to the statue. When at the statue, go to the waterfall on the left. Behind the waterfall there is a cave, which leads to a secret. # When in the bamboo forest, there will an opening on your right. Go straight and then follow the path for a secret. # In the bamboo forest behind the Tentoki statue, there is a secret. # After leaving the bamboo forest, in the big courtyard, keep going straight to the far end, and down the red "ribcage" structure. Immediately to your right is a small waterfall, behind it is a "Pixel art, how avant garde" secret. It is also possible to get this in the Prologue. # To the left of the rib cage follow the river. Stop at the light there will be a secret. Don't jump down past the light or you will die. Trivia * During the scene involving Mizayaki's death, Hoji calls Lo Wang a "pookie," which is a term used for someone you go with or are married to. * The first Demon Rabbit in the Shadow Warrior (2013) can be encountered in this level. * This chapter has the first appearance of Crawlers in the Shadow Warrior (2013). Gallery Chapter 1: A, Like Asshole C, Like Champion\Gallery Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Chapters